Magic of the stars
by Saraqual
Summary: an ancient evil is banished, where to?, take one guess
1. Chapter 1

Magic of the stars

Disclamer: I own nothing but my soul

first ever fic, plz rewiev

a long time ago in an age before Bran Highblessed became overlord of the seven kingdoms of dyfedd and the world was still fresh, a young and promising mage had made a costly error. and error which has brought hm to his last friend in the world, in seaking salvation from the most powerfull being this young planet had so far witnessed.

thus did young Maelgwn arrive in his kinsman Rhunes abode.

woe be upon me, the mage lemented, for my magick has struck with terrible power and cut in the wrong field.

peace, young friend, tell me your tale, and i swear by my honour I shall seek thy release from anguish.

Rhune, with calm as only he possesed, did swear.

lightened by this act of friendship Maelgwn began to spin his tale.

as well you know i have long warred with my most cursed enemy Gwion, and he with me, both of us using our powers in pursuit to end the others existence.

this I know, Rhune spoke.

and recently did my familiar speak to me thar Gwion had completed a spell that would remove my magick essence for millenia, and all the magick i now possesed will be all i have till the spell runs out longer than i can imagine from now.

a shrewd move, Rhune assesed.

thus knowing my current resorvoir of magical ability was not to be replenished i decided the only way i could survive this spell was by burning all my power in one fell swoop, to bring about the end of Gwion, and count on my kinsmen to outlive the duration of his spite.

a desperate and careless action, but tell me now how this scheme went awry, Rhune urged.

the attack did indeed end foul Gwions life, but also the one of his kinsman Morfan.

my heart darkens because i seem to have sworn in haste, Rhune said with great sadness, for if Morfan is indeed dead, you will have the vengeance of his mother Ceridwen on your head, and all that live could only hope to die in standing against her with you.

my friend Rhune thou speak the thruth, and yet here I stand magickless and weak, like a newborn babe, begging your council.

Maelgwn my brother in soul, Rhune declared solemly, had I not sworn to give you aid, i would tell you to slit your own throat an try to hide from Ceridwens wrath in the shadows of hell, but i spoke before i knew what boon i had promised, and therefore i shall lend thee aid.

as Maelgwn seemed to lighten at these words, Rhunes mood grew darker still.

I will open a portal to a pocket plane, Rhune declared, you will be trapped there as in a dungeon, untill long after Ceridwen has left this plane of being, Gwions magick will then have died and you'l go from the dungeon of my creation to an exile in a world that has long since forgotten us, Rhune paused severly,

by doing this act of kinship, you have killed me, for surely Ceridwens wrath will be transferred to me,

farewell cousin Maelgwn, my love for you has proven my doom.

and with these words a gateway of sturdy stone appeared, and with a light step Maegwn left the land of his birth to an destiny yet unknown.

as his kinsman stepped through the gate it shimmered and was gone, Rhune then sat down and waited as his death found him, a thousand years later they still used to scare children with the story of Rhunes demise-

present day-

_He stands alone on a desert plane, as he looks around himself he sees the sun, red as that from his native krypton rise in the north, revealing to him a path made of shimmering glass._

_without thinking he begins the trek down this strange road. he looks down, and he sees that on the other side of the glass sheats that is this curios road, lies his foes and enemys, everyone he ever has defeated is imprisoned under the road, and as he walks on he sees them, screaming at him, but a solitary zephyr is the only thing heard by his enhanced ears, as he continues on his solitary way, he find himself parched beyond any reason, his every step increases his agony, but this path must be taken his minds commands._

_after what seems like eternity, he sees in the distance a well. his heart rejoices as he runs the last mile. at the well, he sees that there are hundreds of roads leading to this well, but only his and two other actualy reaches the well, the rest falls short, the other two he notices with thirst burning his throat, seem more flimsy and croocked. _

_taking a dipper lying by the well, he starts to drink the water, he notices that even though the water is black as despair, it is sweeter than any beverage he has ever tasted._

_his thirst quenched, he hears a voice in an unfamiliar singing language riding on the zephyr, still he understands it_

_# be welcome, mightiest champion of earth, let your heart rejoice for soon your destiny will be forfilled, your glory will be unmatched and your soul will be held on a golden leash#_

_and Kal El filled with love sings his joy along with the zephyr_

Clark wakes with a start, waking his wife Lois, she sees his sweating body, and hears his ragged breath.

Bad dream? she asks, not without sympathy.

Clark answers, very.

seeking comfort, he falls into his loving wifes embrace, and as she soothingly strokes his hair, peaceful slumber takes him.

you needed to see me? the dark knight said. as he left his oneness with the night, speaking to the ravenhairedbeauty, standing by the rooftop gargoyle anticipating the arrival of the knight of her heart.

yes, she said, of a matter of grave importance.

the bat cocked his head but did not comment, leting her take her own time.

me and my kind has noticed a disturbance of some magnitude, but we do not know what it is, or what it means.

could we not have done this at the tower? batman asked.

I needed someone i could trust, she said as she closed the gap between their two bodies, her lips met his as they shared a tender kiss, but i had to make do with you, she whispered into his mouth.

Zantana, the man in cape and cowl breathed out, we cant do this.

I know, but im scared bruce.

resting her head on his shoulder, he felt her vulnrability as it seemed to beam unto his entire body.

she continued, it seems that there is some sort of blocade of magical energy going on, none who uses magick seems to be able to use more than the tiniest morsel of magical energy any more,

and we dont know why this is happening.

and why do you need me? batman asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable about all this talk of magick.

you are the worlds greatest detective bruce, she said utering disbelief at the man in front of her, and even though the magick comunity will do an investigation on their own, we have just lost alot of the tools we normaly use.

making himself hard, he asked, why should I care?

untangling herself from him she answered. if you have to ask Bruce, then i dont know, but I have this gut feeling that something sinister is coming, and we need to prepare.

almost as a grunt he said hed do it, making as to leave, he noticed a thought entering here head that seemed to worry her,

I forgot, but since im restricted to strictly mundane ways of transportation, and seeing as this costume wont allow to many pockets, could I possibly, she asked all the while turning more and more crimson, borrow some cab fare?

much to the batmans credit he managed not to show her his amusement, and after seeing her off, continued on his patrole.

any great city has a certain feel to it, whereas metroplis exudes an optimism for tomorow, your allertness imidiatly perks when confronted with the dark pessimism of Gotham city, even small comunity centers have an aura to itself, like the earthy pragmatism of smallville, or the self-satisfied larger than life feel you get in the watchtower.

it is here earths heroes gather, with a view to that pearl in the galaxy which they have all sworn to protect.

but a streak of grimmness have setled on the bases usualy inspirational atmosphere, a worry, a readyness for impending doom,

the magick wielding stock have been quite aprehensive, searching old tomes and grimoires, ancient prophesies and manuals, all feeling like armageddon is creeping up on them, but nobody knownig from where the reconning will emerge.

to this place superman has returned to ease his worried mind.

in the hall he bumps into his old ally Diana of themiscyra known to the world as Wonder woman and also a victim of this plauge

she seems to stare at him without realy seeing him, before she like from a trance reeemerges

... DIANA,

what?

are you okay? you dont look so fresh.

examinig herself like a sleepwalker she sees her skin is barely resembling human flesh, but more like the clay from which it was fashioned,

its this magick shortage, she explains, it sems even to affect the divine magick that created me, but what about you Kal?

what about me? asks the man of steel.

something seems off with you.

I dont know, superman admits, ive been having these dreams lately.

what dreams?

twice now has the dream upon me fallen,

where on a lonely road I find myself, dying from thirst I come upon a well,

and in drinking therefrom I find myself at more of a loss, for with my thirst duely sated I hear a song laughing in the wind.

it promises that soon it will steal my very soul, and all I feel is euphoria and thankfulness

Kal, she says laing a hand on hes arm, searching for words of comfort, she finds none.

Zantana are you there? batmans voice calls over the communicator.

batman?

I think I have unearthed the source of your problem Z,

ive found the exact moment in time when four magicians at different places around the world lost their ability

batm

and theres a 5 minute difference between them, leting me aproximate a timeline for the spreading of this 'wave', and therefore leting me trace it back to its source,

which as far as I can figure was somwhere in siberia, and what do you think I found in my suspect area?

now list

a Lazarus pit, of course it was already used centuries ago, but seeing as they are built along the fabled 'ley-lines',

this seems like a mystical hotspot that could be used to initiate th

BATMAN, WE HAVE A BIGGER PROBLEM BREWING

what?

Wonder woman discovered that alot of mystical energy is gathering in superman.

batman?

where is superman now, Z?

he went home I think, why?

dont you get it? superman needs to be isolated and quarantined imidiatly!

why?

because whoever is stealing the magick, is also going to take possesion of superman!

_he stands in a plane of fire, with the crimson sun lighting the world blood red. with no hesitation he walks the path leading to the well_

the jet is shaking with the stress of flying MACH5 but batman needs desperatly to get to metropolis before its to late.

_as he drinks of the dipper, he feels all the joy in the whole world in him at once, and from the ebony liquid emerges a man, a perfect man worthy of his unending love and devotion, and when he speaks to him it plays like a harp on the strings of his soul_

batman lunges through the window of the home of Clark and Lois Kent, while Lois wakes up with scream Clark lies still slumbering as the batman speeds to place the neural inhibitor in his hand on supermans head

_my name is Maelgwn, the perfect man says, but you can call me MASTER, now come to me my devoted slave, we have a world to lay under my feet._

as batman, ignoring Lois, places his neural inhibitor, he hits only air. the thundercrack of a sonic boom soon ensues, and the batman exhausted and spent in his failure, contemplates the horror about to comense.

end of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

looking out over the tundra, he felt the loss of his world as a physical wound to his heart.

Rhune had of course warned him, and this fate was indeed better than that of his long gone friend,

more then a few times had he gone insane in his pocket plane, something to help pass the time when your spending eons in an unfurnished room

and now these wide open planes of nothingness, the beauty of which brought a tear to his eye.

and the magick off course was a boon, coming from a time when the mastery off such was common, has given him quite the edge in this strange new world.

of course most of his own magick has gone to block out everyone elses, thus bringing forth the need for a champion.

and the slave does please him. but thats not a great achievement seeing how long hes been alone.

still, hes a stranger to this world, like him.

yet not,

this ones power would probaly be enough to gain him the overlordship over this world,

but from what he could tell there was an army of champions that had to be taken out first, this Justins leauge,

superman?

yes master? said he man of steel, with worship in his eyes.

do you think this Justins leauge would be an asset or hindrance to my plan for world domination?

the justice leauge would probaly be an hindrance, master.

shame. ...then i guess you'l have to put them out off the running then

very well master. he said as he flew off

Maelgwn looked idly at blue streak heading toward the sky, oh well, he said to himself, probably just as well I won't meet this Justin and his leauge.

at the watchtower supermans presence was met initialy with relief, but as they noticed he's stern countenance, their aprehension grew,

as the crowd gathered round him, the leauge's leader spoke up,

an emergency has emerged, i need all leauge member at the watchtower imidiatly,

at this clear command javelins flew and and teleporters brought in every member of the justice leauge that could be found.

when at lenght they deemed themself packed to capacity , superman gave the notice that he would adress the assembly in ten minutes,

it took two minutes for anyone to notice that every teleporter on the station had been destroyed.

another five for superman to weld shut all the javelin hangars

and that's the way he left the leauge, like rats floating in a box in space

it did not take long for the batman to discovered what had happened at the watchtower

as panic mounted in the watchtower, there came on every monitor the grim image of the dark knigth,

speaking with a strenght that nobody on the station could ignore, he took control of the situation from his cave.

heed me now, he said,

heed me now, for in this betrayal you are running around like headless fowls, fighting each other without purpose,

we are better than this! we are the standardbearers of a different life, a different creed,

we are the ones whom shall figure in the tales to come, we shall this day, when fear has made a strike at our heart

stand tall, and know that we are noble, know that we are heroes, know as long as we stand true, no real danger can destroy

the justice leauge.

you shall be free once more, and I swear, he said with a glare that made every sentient being on the station feel cold,

that those who panick will answer to me.

he turned from his computer to the leauge members he had convinced to stay at earth.

do you think that will hold them over for now? asked the green lantern.

of course it will hold them, i'm here and i got shivers down MY spine. asserted the flash

bit heavy on the melodrama though, dont you think bruce? said green arrow, but whatever works for you.

come on, we have a job to do, the batman grumbled.

justins leauge is taken care of?

yes, my master!

exelent then i think its time for me to introduse myself to the world, Maelgwn smiles to himself, arrange a congregation of people

very well, my master.

the press conferance superman had arranged was at metropolis plaza.

every member of the free press up to and including Lois Kent was there, and what a spectable it was to become

first superman was hovering two feet above ground scanning the crowd, and none knew how to react when Maelgwn took center stage.

this tall lean looking man had an aura of the truly ancient, while looking hardly eighteen of age,

I am Maelgwn, he announced, and claim as is my right this world as my domain. resistance is futile, surrender you banners and bend knee to me and you will not find me a harsh master.

try to resist and face my champion on the field of battle.

had it not been for the sobering presence of superman, this statement would have gotten more than the few nervous laughters that it got

a reporter taking courage to himself decided to ask, why is your rigth to rule the world mr Maelgwn

the reporter quickly retook his place as he noticed the crimson glow emating from supermans eyes, but Maelgwn looked eyes with him and calmy explained

I was here first , he started , I have the magick of earth in the palm of my hand, and my champion will destroy anyone who dares challenge my rule, he finished of almost snarling.

ten minutes earlier on a nearby rooftop-

green arrow, green lantern, flash and the batman is getting ready, remember Oliver, only if the blue arrows dont work do use the green ones, and always wear your breathers, batman explained to his crew

theres one flaw in your plan, the flash pointed out, YOU CANT GO UP AGAINST BIG BLUE ALONE, BAT-BRAIN

thats my problem now isnt it, said the batman chillingly.

now get this plan in motion

green lantern, green arrow and reluctantly flash spread out

Oliver Quinn grumbled, I always knew it'd get down to bruce and the big blue schoolboy. planet's too small for the both of them

as bruce went to gear up a big evil grin split his face.

end of chapter 2


End file.
